Solo Por Amor
by blossXbrick
Summary: Un amor prohibido que lleva consigo un pecado jamás pedido, ¿serán felices con tantos problemas por pasar? ¿será un final feliz como siempre? Aunque está es la realidad...y todo puede pasar. One-Shot


**Hola! Lo siento pero es que estaba leyendo uno de mis fics favoritos de Bombón y Brick y estaba escuchando la canción de Camila "Solo por amor" y se me ocurrió hacer un fic, así que sin más espero que les guste, aun que solo es un one-shot.**

**Los personajes de las PPG que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

_**One-Shot**_

_**Relaciones Peligros (Solo Por Amor)**_

El amor a temprana a edad puede hacer daño, pero depende del tipo de relación que conlleve la pareja.

Esta es la triste historia de una chica mayor de edad, de unos 22 años que en sus vacaciones de trabajo se enamoró de un chico de 17 años, la chica es profesora en un colegio donde casualmente estudia el chico.

Ella es Bombón Utonio, 22 años, cabellos largos y rojizos, piel nívea, ojos de un color muy inusual, rosa, de característica fuerte, decidida, amable, gentil, inteligente, servicial, tierna y divertida, vive en un departamento de las clases altas en Tokio, Japón.

Y el chico es Brick Him, un joven un poco rico, egocéntrico, orgulloso, fuerte, inteligente, a veces amable, divertido, juguetón, su cabellos son rojizos oscuros y no muy largos, es de tez blanca, orbes rojos sangre, vive en la barriadas altas de Tokio, cerca de Bombón…¿Cómo es que tanto tiempo y jamás se hayan encontrado o visto, pero en una ida a la playa se hayan encontrado de casualidad?.

Todo comenzó cuando…

****Tokio, Japón, Playa Serena-03 de Junio de 2012(varios meses atrás)****

En una playa magnífica donde puedes ir y surfear en las olas, donde la lluvia no llega y el sol siempre está radiante para un buen bronceado, la arena, el calor y el ambiente a diversión, toda una mezcla perfecta.

-Ya llegamos.-dijo una chica de cabellos rubios, tez blanca y ojos azules, lleva un short azul claro hasta dos dedos arriba del muslo, la parte de arriba de un bikini azul con bordados a los costados en negro, unos lentes azul claro, sandalias y un sombrero veraniego de color crema con una cinta celeste y un moño en el sombrero, ella es Burbuja Valderrama.

-Me encanta está playa, qué bueno que vinimos amigas.-dijo Bombón mirando el mar con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa, lleva lo mismo que Burbuja, solo que en rosa y sin el sombrero y los lentes, al contrario ella lleva su cabello suelto que le llega hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

-A divertirnos, a que más.-sonrió una azabache de ojos color verde escarlata, ella en cambio lleva una camisa sin mangas de color verde obscuro con negro y un diseño de un ángel caído, unos shorts hasta la mitad del muslo y una zapatillas blancas con tobilleras blancas y una línea verde, ella es Bellota Castillo.

-Qué buena se ve la playa.-dijo Bombón, sacando una bolsa con agujeros y muchas cosas adentro y una toalla que tiene a unos delfines nadando en el mar.

-Y que lo digas.-sonrió de nuevo Burbuja, sacando una pequeña maleta de mano blanca y una toalla blanca.

-Definitivamente este viaje es para divertirnos, cero estrés, ¿Verdad chicas?-Bellota miro a sus amigas y estas le sonrieron decididas.

-¿Cuál es el mejor lugar para ponerse?-Burbuja miro en todos lados y vio uno no muy lejos del mar y no muy lejos de la tienda de bebidas-allá!-señalo y salió corriendo como si alguien le fuera a robar el puesto.

-Está muy animada, eso me gusta.-Bombón miro la alegría con la que corría Burbuja y sonrió al aire.

-Tienes razón.-Bellota también soltó una sonrisa sincera y ambas llegaron al lugar y se acomodaron.

-Oye, nena, ¿Te pongo el bloqueador en tus ricas nalgas?-dijo un chico de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, tez morena, lleva una fachada de niño andante.

-¡!-Bombón solo bufó y el chico se sintió indignado y fue donde ella y la agarro del brazo y lo presiono.

-¿Te crees la mucha cosa eh, preciosura?-Bombón intento zafarse pero el chico la tenía bien agarrada.

-Oye, Randy, suéltala…!ahora!-grito un chico de cabellos rubios, tez blanca y ojos azules, lleva su torso descubierto y abajo unos shorts hasta la rodilla, azules, él tiene 19 años, mira a Randy furioso.

-No te metas Boomer, esto solo es entre la chiquitita y yo.-Randy miro a Bombón y trato de lamerle la mejilla pero esta se aparto.

-¿Buscas problemas?-volvió a insistir Boomer, Randy soltó a Bombón y se fue vociferando unas cuantas groserías-¿Estás bien?-Boomer se acerco a Bombón con una sonrisa dulce y le miro el brazo-lo lamento, él siempre es así-le sobo un poco la herida y miro a los ojos a la pelirroja.

-Gracias.-Bombón le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabes, ¿No te había visto por aquí, eres nueva?-Bombón negó con la cabeza.

-Si quieres puedes ponerte conmigo y mis amigas, un rato si quieres.-Bombón lo miro y al ver sus ojos se sonrojo un poco.

-Perfecto, le diré a mis amigos, no tardo…por cierto, ¿Tu nombre es?-antes de irse Boomer volteo y miro a Bombón.

-Bombón, ¿Y el tuyo?-Bombón rió suave por lo olvidadizo que fue el rubio.

-Boomer, no tardo en regresar.-Boomer salió corriendo y Burbuja le toco el hombro derecho a Bombón.

-Está lindo, que suerte tienes en encontrar chicos guapos.-Burbuja infló sus cachetes y frunció el ceño.

-jajaja, pareces niña, guapo y todo pero no me gusta…lo acomplejo más a tu tipo.-Bombón rió por las berrinchadas de su amiga.

-¿Eso crees?-Burbuja miro a Bombón con un dije de esperanza en sus ojos y una sonrisa de niña.

-Si…-Bombón volvió a mirar en dirección donde se fue Boomer y sus ojos se abrieron más al ver a Boomer acompañado de dos chicos y muy guapo, pero uno le llamo su atención.

-Bombón, ellos son Brick.-señalo al pelirrojo de orbes rojos-Y el Butch.-y después señalo al azabache de ojos verde obscuro, todos ellos iban igual, solo que Brick en rojo y Butch en verde.

-Un gusto en conocerles, Bombón y ella es mi amiga Burbuja.-señalo a la rubia sonriente y después llego Bellota con tres sodas de lata en la mano-Y ella es mi otra amiga, Bellota.-la mencionada dio un salto de su lugar al ver al azabache.

-¡Qué coincidencia, todos nos parecemos!-chilló muy animada Burbuja.

-Si…-dijo Brick mirando a Bombón.

-Bien, ¿Quién quiere ir a darse una ducha?-sonrió Butch muy confiado.

-nosotras iremos en un momento solo necesitamos ponernos bloqueador y Bellota quitarse su ropa-dijo Bombón sonriéndole a los chicos.

-Ok, las esperamos en el agua.-dijo Boomer y los tres se fueron corriendo y empujándose entre ellos hasta llegar al mar.

-Me caen bien.-dijo Bellota quitándose su camisa y después su short y las zapatillas junto con las tobilleras.

-a mi igual-dijo Bombón poniéndose bloqueador solar en todo el cuerpo, ya ella se había quitado el short y las sandalias.

-a mi igual, pero yo no me pondré bloqueador.-Burbuja saco de su maleta un bronceador solar y le sonrió picara a sus amigas-quiero broncearme como una diosa al sol-Bombón le puso bloqueador a Bellota y ambas rodaron los ojos.

Después de haber terminado de arreglarse todas fueron al agua y empezaron a jugar con los chicos, ya después de unas horas de nadar y juegos, llego la noche y los seis se fueron a hospedar a un hotel que quedaba al frente del mar, las habitaciones de los chicos está al lado de la habitación de ellas.

-Chicos, ¿Vamos a tomar unos tragos?-dijo Butch, él tiene 18 así que por su parte está bien, él único menor de edad es Brick, pero aún así el fue.

Todo era divertido, bailes, tragos…hasta que…

-¡Qué divertido eres!-dijo Bombón ya totalmente ebria, bailando con Brick una salsa.

-pues, muchas graaacias.-Brick también ya estaba ebrio y Bombón optó por ir a descansar a la habitación, pero mala idea.

-Sabes su habitación es igual a la de nosotras.-Bombón cayó en la cama de Brick toda fuera de sí y sonriendo.

-Estamos totalmente ebrios.-Brick que aún trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero cayó al lado de Bombón en la cama.

-Eres lindo…-Bombón se volteo y lo miro cara a cara, Brick la beso y ella le correspondió.

-Tú eres hermosa…-Brick beso el cuello de Bombón arrancándole algunos pequeños suspiros y empezó a quitarle la ropa, ella igualó su acto hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

Los gemidos no hicieron falta, el silencio era algo que en esa habitación no existía, los chicos aún no llegaban sin saber el pecado que cometían estos dos jóvenes.

Después de varias horas de placer, ambos se quedaron dormidos, para ese entonces poco después llegaron Boomer y Butch y también llegaron ebrios y no se dieron cuenta que Bombón estaba allí, las chicas también llegaron a su habitación y solo fueron directo a dormir.

A la mañana, Bombón despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cuando nota cierto frío calar en su cuerpo, mira sobre las sábanas y se ve desnuda trata de moverse pero un brazo le impide moverse y se da cuenta de la situación y se asusta.

-¿Qué hice…?-con miedo y sorpresa Bombón se libra de Brick y se pone su ropa, pero al salir hay unos policías y la miran.

-Disculpe, usted es…-el policía se le acerco a Bombón y ella asustada.

-B…Bombón Utonio, ¿En qué le puedo servir?-Bombón miro el suelo nerviosa y asustada.

-Queda usted detenida por tener relaciones sexuales con un menor de edad-Bombón se sobresalto y miro al oficial y se asusto, solo puso sus manos atrás de su espalda para ser esposada.

-¿Cómo se entero…?-no había palabras para lo que había echo, cayó ante los efectos del alcohol y ahora sufre las consecuencias.

-Las cámaras del edificio la vieron entrar con un joven y respectivamente el gerente nos llamó para decirnos que ese joven es menor de edad.-el oficial solo empujo un poco a Bombón y esta empezó su caminar, triste y doloroso caminar.

Todos los edificio miraban a Bombón asustados y preocupados si apenas ayer se le veía feliz y contenta, no es que las apariencias engañen si no que ella no es de esas personas que cometen delitos, Bombón entro en el carro de policía y Burbuja que pasaba por allí, la miro y corrió hacia ella.

-Bombón.-Burbuja se acerco y antes que cerraran la puerta Bombón se asusto y la miro-¿Qué paso?-los oficiales les explicaron todo y Burbuja no podía creerlo, pero aún así no dejo de creer en Bombón-te sacaré de allí, te lo prometo-las palabras de Burbuja fueron serias y decisivas.

-por favor, si lo vez…dile que lo odio y que no lo quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida…pero no le digas donde estoy, solo dile a Bellota y los demás, menos a él-la puerta se cerró y Bombón con lágrimas en los ojos solo vio como el carro se alejaba poco a poco de su mejor amiga.

**Meses Después…**

Hoy es el día más feliz de Bombón, pues es el día en que la sacan de esa cárcel, pero la sorpresa que tiene es mucho más grande.

-¡Bombón!-chillo Burbuja al ver como soltaban a su amiga y cuando vio su estómago muy abultado sonrió más-hoy sales y hoy son 9 meses ya! ¡Qué emoción!-Burbuja la abrazo no muy fuerte y después los brazos de Bellota acorralaron a Bombón.

-Las extrañe mucho-Bombón las miro a ambas y se froto su panza-y a ustedes-Bombón miro a Butch y a Boomer y le sonrió, corrió donde ellos y los abrazo.

-Y nosotros.-ambos al unísono le respondieron a Bombón correspondiendo su abrazo.

-¿Y…Y qué es?-Burbuja estaba tan emocionada por saber que no aguantaba las ganas de gritar y saltar.

-Es…-Bombón miro a todos y vio sus caras de ansiedad y rió-¡un varón!-grito de felicidad y dio un salto, después todos se fueron a la casa de Burbuja a celebrar, pero sin saber que un carro les seguía.

-la muy perra se acostó con otro y ahora está preñada de ese mal nacido-Brick golpeo el timón de la rabia y se seco sus lágrimas, en una noche surgió el amor, en una noche se desbordaron sentimientos muy grandes.

Las risas, las bebidas alcohólicas y no alcohólicas, llantos, diversión, esos son los sentimientos que se viven en la casa de Burbuja, mientras que afuera en un Ferrari rojo, un chico solo llora y sufre.

-Chi….¡ah!-grito Bombón y se sostuvo la panza-creo…que rompí fuente.-cerró los ojos y después los abrió-este bebito ya quiere salir.-Bombón soltó una lágrima de felicidad y sonrió.

-Qué esperan llamen a la clínica para que le digan a la Dra. Smith que Bombón tendrá a su bebito-Burbuja siempre fue ayudante de la Dra. Smith, por eso la conocía y sabía que ella era matrona.

**En el Hospital, Habitación antes de labor de parto…**

Todos se había ido a comer algo y Bombón miraba la luna, mientras se sobaba la panza.

-Vamos mi pequeño ya sal, a mami no le gusta esperar.-Bombón siguió viendo la luna, pero una presencia la hizo voltear y ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

-Con qué ya va a nacer tu hijo…-Brick tenía la mirada gacha, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos haciendo una sombra.

-Si…-Bombón lo miraba entre asustada y sonrojada, su corazón estaba desbocado, tal vez solo fue una noche de placer bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero desde el momento en el que lo vio se enamoró de él.

-¿Y quién es el padre?-Brick no quería saberlo así que apretó sus puños haciendo que se pongan blancos por la fuerza.

-Sabes…a veces los más inteligente son los más estúpidos.-Bombón torno su voz a una seria y miro la luna y una fuerte contracción la invadió y empezó a retorcerse en la camilla moviendo las sábanas-está es más fuerte.-Bombón apretó con fuerza las sábanas impregnando sus uñas en ellas.

-¿Estás bien?-por inercia Brick se acerco y no sabía cómo reaccionar, el jamás había visto a una mujer sufriendo una contracción hasta ahora.

-Sí, solo es una contracción…-La Dra. Smith entro por la puerta y miro a Brick y después a Bombón.

-Haber querida, sube las piernas y ábrelas bien-Bombón se sonrojo mucho y miro a Brick y este solo quito la mirada muy sonrojado, ella abrió sus piernas y la Dra. Smith le reviso su parte íntima y sonrió-ese bebé ya va a salir-Bombón se asusto y Brick se sobresalto-me imagino que tu eres el que estará al lado de ella-Brick se sorprendió pero Bombón iba a protestar pero el dolor de parto la agarro y empezó a gritar.

-Si…soy yo-mientras llevaban a Bombón a la sala de parto Brick analizaba sus palabras hasta que cayó en cuenta y la miro, pero Bombón solo se retorcía en la cama-idiota, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?-Brick soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad y sonrió.

Llegaron a la sala y a Bombón le subieron la piernas, Brick le agarro su mano derecha y ella la apretó buscando confianza y valor.

-Ahora Bombón quiero que pujes con todo lo que tengas.-la Doctora miro a Bombón y el bebé poco a poco empezaba a salir-eso, vamos.-ya faltaba poco, pero Bombón sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas.

-Vamos tu puedes-le dijo Brick y Bombón pujo con todas sus fuerzas y por fin el bebé salió, segundos después Bombón empezó a escuchar el llanto de su bebé no lo podía ver bien, porque su vista estaba un poco nublada, pero lo sintió y sonrió, ese bebé que tanto se movió adentro de ella ahora ya está afuera llenando sus pulmones de aire y moviendo sus bracitos al no reconocer ese entorno y tanta luz, sin poder sentir los latidos de su madre a su lado.

-Ya nació, el pequeño Brick…-Bombón empezó a llorar de felicidad y Brick le beso la frente, aun que su felicidad no duro mucho, pues entrando a la sala repentinamente llego un chico de cabellos rojizos, tez blanca, ojos azules tapados por unos anteojos y su cara llena de pecas, con una bata de laboratorio y un arma.

-Bombón, Brick nos vemos de nuevo…-apunto el arma a Brick-les dije a los dos que plañirían-sonrió malvado y disparo al corazón de Brick y después le disparo a Bombón también en su corazón.

Dexter fue un amigo de Bombón en su infancia pero él se confesó y ella lo rechazo, con Brick ellos fueron grandes socios pero un día Brick le falló y él, al enterarse de lo que paso con ambos chicos planeo su venganza y espero el momento.

-Brick…-Bombón empezó a botar sangre por la boca y se agarraba el pecho.

-Bombón…-Brick que cayó arriba de Bombón sacando los restos de placenta.

-Te amo…-ambos cerraron sus ojos y murieron juntos, poco después Dexter desapreció y llegaron los enfermeros y amigos y hermanos de los chicos, pero ya fue tarde.

Ambos cometieron un acto de delito y ella por ser la mayor pago, se embarazo, paso por tantos problemas en la cárcel, él paso problemas por la sociedad y sus hermanos, ambos unidos por una persona que no tenía culpa de nada…ambos murieron en el mismo momento, sin poder ver crecer a su hijo.

En el amor no importa la edad, es cierto, pero culpa del estado y sus leyes las personas no pueden ser felices, claro, solo las que se aman enserio y no las que solo buscan una noche de placer.

Alcohol y sexo sin protección es muy mala idea, embarazos precoces, embarazos no deseados, enfermedades…y muchas cosas más, hay que protegerse, para eso existen los preservativos.

**Fin**

Y esta fue la triste historia de dos personas que un día se amaron y pagaron las consecuencias de lo prohibido, pobre bebé…esta historia es real, ahora el bebé esta fuerte y ya abrió sus ojos, son de color rojo y su piel es nívea y su cabello rojizo como los de su mamá, crece fuerte y lindo el pequeño Brick junto con sus tíos.

**The End**

**Bien la historia no es basada en hechos reales, pero la narradora es parte de la historia, así que sí y no, en esa vida si es real, en nuestra realidad, la historia no es real, bueno pueden haber casos, pero no se.**

**Bien ¿Qué tal me quedo? Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en La Profecía.**

**Se despide blossXbrick.**

**Ciao! Sayonara! Adiós! Bye! **

**Reviews? **

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
